Taste of Sweet Magic
by xXPuffyPANDAXx
Summary: A series of drabbles on Mamika x Alice, mostly yuri fluff.


Mamika found Alicetaria sitting on top of a building quietly gazing at the blue sky. No clouds hovering anywhere, the sun high and hot above. Her green eyes with wonder as many thoughts rushed through her mind. It seemed being on top of a building and alone was the only way she could she could find some head space. There was no one there to interrupt her thoughts. She closed her eyes and thought back to her world, memories of her harsh life, fighting the forces of Unterwelt.

Somehow gazing at the blue sky by herself brought peace to her troubled heart. Furthermore, it allowed her to forget about all the troubles she had faced so far.

She was completely out of it, she didn't realize someone was watching her. Someone was calling out her name.

"Alice."

"Mamika."

The little girl with a pink hoodie sat next to her friend.

"What are you doing sitting all alone here?"

"I just needed some time to think by myself."

She averted her gaze back to the blue sky. Truly it was peaceful.

"It really is a nice view."

The knight nodded in agreement. It was amazing how something as simple as the sky could make you feel so happy. To capture your attention and thoughts for so long to simply appreciate the sky above you. It brought out dormant feelings in your heart you had locked away from the world.

"Yeah, it let's me think clearly for a while."

Mamika gazed at her friend sympathetically. She was the only one who was able to get on Alicetaria's good side and not see her as just a hot-headed brash knight. When she was with her, everything becomes peaceful. Realizing their close proximity, Mamika's cheeks begun blushing a bright red color. She slowly held a firm grip on the knight's hand.

Alicetaria hadn't noticed as she was still in deep thought, her hand was met with Mamika's . After a few minutes she looked down to her friend as she saw both their hands were touching. Mamika was smiling, she enjoyed the feeling of Alicetaria's soft hand. She leaned on her shoulder seeking closure.

"Mamika?"

"Is it fine with you if I sleep on your shoulder?"

The knight immediately blushed and muttered a soft reply.

"I don't mind."

Mamika fell asleep for a while, she was tired apparently. Alicetaria kept watch over their surroundings in case an unexpected intruder dares to interrupt their moment together. A while later, Mamika opened her eyes and looked up to see Alicetaria still wide awake. She was still gazing at the sky.

The sky was still bright the moment she came here which means she didn't sleep that long. Their hands were still held firmly.

"Alice, I need to tell you something."

She managed to capture the knight's full attention as she looked at her with concern.

"What is it Mamika?"

Now was the time to confess her true feelings towards the knight. But telling her those feelings were being proven to be rather difficult. She rubbed her head a couple times and thought for a while but that didn't help either. A tear of sweat ran down her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?"

The knight placed her hand on Mamika's forehead.

"I'm not sick, I'm trying to tell you this but it's not easy."

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

(A little only, Mamika would have answered).

"No, I'm just too shy to confess a secret to you. I guess you could say it is because of how you may react to it."

"Why not show me instead of telling me?"

Mamika blushed and buried her face with her hoodie.

"No! I could never do that!"

Alicetaria took off her hoodie and placed her soft hands on Mamika's cheeks carefully.

"Yes you can. Just show me."

The magical girl sighed as she instructed the knight to close her eyes while also strictly telling her not to open them. She hesitantly drew her hand close to her face, watching her closed eyes intently, making sure she kept them closed. She touched her cheek gently and led her two fingers down its slope to her chin. She bit her own bottom lip delicately, then leaned forward, pressing her lips onto the knight's. Alicetaria flinched, started by this sudden confession but quickly calmed her tension and returned the kiss. _So soft, her lips_ …Mamika's thoughts trailed off. _I never felt anything like this before_. The sensation of her lips touching hers was overwhelming. They just felt something that really connected both of them. For a few minutes, they shared each other's lips until Mamika parted away to catch her breath.

"Was I too rough?"

"No, I just lost my breath for a bit," She kept panting.

Alicetaria smiled. Mamika regained her breath and smiled back.

"How was it?"

"They best kiss I ever had."

"Did I taste good?"

"You tasted sweet. Perhaps I should get more of that sweetness from you."

This time Alicetaria leaned forward without any hesitation and kissed her softly. Mamika elicited a soft moan as she felt Alicetaria's soft lips touch hers once again. The knight felt something wet try to enter her mouth. It was Mamika's tongue, which she didn't take long to open her mouth. She wasn't an expert in kissing, so she mimicked everything Mamika did. Neither one was battling for dominance, rather they were only enjoying the pleasure they felt from their tongues. They parted away their lips.

"Mamika?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They remained with each other throughout the rest of the day. Their every moment was a bond that tied them irrevocably. The times they shared their loneliness and happiness, both found comfort. Those moments, to them, was all they needed to feel the love that they felt for each other so strongly nothing was going to be able to break their chains of love. Mamika sighed in content, leaning on Alicetaria, staring at the sky, watching the spring time clouds drift lazily by without a trouble in the world. She closed her eyes as the breeze played with her hair. Indeed, the world seemed a much happier place as the two drifted into sleep peacefully, dreaming of their many adventurous moments together.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought of this, reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, let me know what you think about the image cover. Should I keep it or change it?**

 **And yes, the next chapter will contain more yuri fluff! See you guys later!**


End file.
